The Eternal Journey
by The Detective of South-East
Summary: The journey of Raava as the Avatar Spirit and the latest Avatar, an outcast marked as a monster due to his unusual birth, who is in search of the Avatar State's true capabilities.


**The** **journey of Raava from a spirit who was indifferent about humans to one that started becoming one among the competitive race.**

 **Starting from Wan, I'll progress through the most important of Avatars to the latest one who is one among the kind of humans that are looked upon as monsters. The latest Avatar's story is what I aim to explain as he and his companions try to understand the Avatar Spirit and it's abilities more.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Wan could feel the power flowing through him as he and Raava combined their energies once again. Being inside the Spirit World seemed to increase Raava's powers as Wan felt himself become much stronger than he had ever been while Raava entered him. It was a strange experience and somehow very tempting. The power felt just too good. There were complex changes inside him the moment he had started using Fire more than just temporarily. As soon as he started to learn controlling the other elements of Air, Water and Earth, he had ceased being a normal person. The feat was impossible for anyone else.

"When you pass through me, I feel an incredible rush of power. It's as if I'm changing. For good.", Wan remembered saying the words to Raava many Moon-Cycles back when he had gained the power of Water. But that was long back and he had only grown after that. His abilities with all the four elements had grown by a large scale. He had grown much closer to Raava who had started to see humans in a different light due to Wan. He had been successful in showing the powerful spirit that not all humans were alike. A life without the other was difficult to even imagine for the two now.

Raava had a similar thought process going through her mind. She knew how her light magnified Wan's strength and allowed him to perform incredible feats. Raava had stayed inside Wan for a long time only twice. First was when Wan's people from the Lion Turtle city had been fighting his friends from the Spirit World. Unable to handle the power coursing through him, Wan's body collapsed and the man went into a long unconsciousness.

Many Moon-Cycles later, they had attempted it again to stop an avalanche from crushing a small group of people who had travelled far from their Lion Turtle. The victims had almost been buried when the roaring avalanche stopped as if held back by an unseen force. Wan, who had learned of the way to manipulate Water into its gaseous and solid states, ripped through the small cliffside that had broken and fallen towards the unfortunate travelers.

Finally, unable to hold back the wrath of nature by himself, he called upon Raava whose interference made the nature itself take a turn. It was as if all the powers of the universe had converged at one point as Raava and Wan attacked the mountain with the infinite energy of the Spirit and unstoppable will of the Human. For a moment, they were one as the whole of the cliff was melted and made to flow in another direction. This feat would start stories about a man who was seemingly an incarnation of some all powerful spirit saving people.

That act had drained Wan seriously and took him many Suns to recover. Raava had insisted then that they would not attempt such a move again. But today, she had to go against her own words as she saw Wan being thrown around by Vaatu like a rag doll. She knew that Wan was correct in saying that Vaatu would destroy everything if they didn't unite even if it would lead to Wan's death.

She had to comply each time Wan asked for her help even though she knew that bestowing her power was like administration of a slow poison that carved through his soul. The combination of energies was slowly eating away at Wan's soul and it would only end up killing him soon. Then why let him do it? Wan never asked it for anything selfish. Every time it was to save someone from certain annihilation. Raava, being the Light Spirit, could not reject him. Her own purpose was to maintain balance and Wan was doing exactly that. In a way, she did owe him.

Wan rushed forward riding the wind and hurled bursts of Fire at Vaatu who swerved out of the way and struck with long black tendrils of his. He had not expected the human to stand a chance against him. The ability of the man to manipulate Fire with precision and power surprised Vaatu to a great extent. He had not known that humans were capable of such powerful will. The Spirit of Chaos had started to manipulate the energy within himself to send massive beams at the pesky human so that he could attack Raava quickly. The prospect of ruling the earth to oblivion was tempting him. That exactly was his mistake as Wan took notice of a single mistake and dodged with superhuman speed. The ability to sense and manipulate Air was taking his speed to great heights.

With a stomp and a sweep of his arm a massive rock tore itself out of the earth and flew up, defying gravity purely by the unflinching will of its master who clenched his fists and punched out in stiff and strong motions. The rock broke into three and one by one smashed into Vaatu who roared at the attack and let loose another beam of destructive energy.

The Avatar, as a very old man from one of the Lion Turtles had addressed Wan in an ancient language, dropped the small wave of wind he was riding and let loose a massive plume ofFire at his adversary. Raava's presence was giving him the strength to keep fighting despite the pain caused by Vaatu's strange energy beams. The energy could destroy anything it touched. Rocks on contact with the power didn't break or burst. They simply disappeared. Water around the pole where they fought were hit but didn't evaporate. The Water simply ceased to exist. Wan was the only one holding up against the twisted ability of Vaatu unknown to him by Raava's presence. The energy of Spirits were infinite but to manipulate it beyond mere blasts a solid channel of a physical body was needed. Wan had the physical body and Raava was using it to repair Wan's soul after each of Vaatu's attacks.

As soon as Wan struck Vaatu with a long whip of water, Vaatu endured the hit and struck back with one of his tendrils before letting loose another massive blast of blackish purple energy that tore through Wan's soul ruthlessly. Vaatu's kite shaped body twisted and swooped through the air before stopping in front of Wan. The dark spirit roared with laughter and growled at the human that had given him so much problems.

"The Harmonic Convergence is about to begin. Now prepare to face oblivion", Vaatu roared as he prepared a devastating beam of his energy to destroy Wan. Wan stayed down unable to fight back

All three of them sensed a shift in the energy around them as the celestial astronomical event started. The energy of the poles of the Earth converged into each other forming a massive arc as various planets aligned themselves together. Thunder boomed across the worlds and everything was blinded by furious bolts of lightning.

Raava and Vaatu's body started glowing harshly due to the incoming universal energies, the former's making Wan glow with her. Seeing the perfect opportunity, Raava started moving Wan's body using her power. She knew it was a gamble but if it worked then they could defeat Vaatu and save the world. There was a slim chance of Wan not being able to handle the power of the various worlds together bit that was a risk they had to take. Raava had no other choice.

Wan's hand rose slowly before moving back and touching the energy beam of the South Pole firmly. There was a flash of light as the energy sped across the man's body. Wan gasped at the sudden surge of energy and Vaatu looked on just as surprised. The Spirit of Chaos didn't know what his counterpart had attempted but whatever it was, had caused energy to come down on the human at a time. He snorted internally at that thought. There was no way a small creature like a human even survive that kind of power let alone gain something.

Wan felt his breath hitching as the whole world seemed to be on his head. The pounding in his head increased manifold as the energy flashed through each of his arteries and muscles. His veins were on fire and his eyes burnt with inhuman power. Finally as he felt his breath return, Wan screamed his heart out. Raava and Wan could both feel their energies combining and being sealed together by the power given off by the poles. Feeding on the energies from the universe, Raava repaired the damages caused to Wan's soul but then realized that she could not pull herself back away from Wan.

Wan's brain was slowly reengineered to accommodate the energy that poured in. The abilities to control various elements held by Raava were firmly fit inside his body and the knowledge needed for their application integrated in his brain. There was a final surge of pain before the glow around Wan reduced. Raava could now feel Wan's thoughts and emotions like her own. She knew that she had now been sealed with Wan.

Wan's brain was processing things many times faster than ever before. Whatever Raava had done seemed to have converted him into a superhuman in some kind of a hyper mode. Even without seeing, he could feel the Sun and Moon in the sky together. The Earth felt as malleable as water under his feet. Wan felt his own blood running inside of him as well as the water that flowed through streams along the Spirit Portals. Wind picked up speed and Wan felt the world through it. His breath was warm and he could sense the Fire that burned in his soul.

Wan's eyes opened slowly. Two orbs of pure white energy peered out towards the shell shocked Vaatu as Raava declared firmly, "We are bonded forever!"

* * *

 **I cannot update very frequently due to my job being very volatile now. I'm in a bank and the industry is facing a huge change in my country. I'll try to squeeze in some time for the story. Please read, review and comment.**


End file.
